what good is that without you
by charmingbrenda
Summary: brenda back in BH after 10 years in London. original 8 with valerie and janet. brenda centric fic. a lot of dylan and brenda scene. friendship. love. drama. and success. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's a new story for you guys…. 6 years after college graduation and Brenda decided to leave London and be with her friends in BH… doesn't necessarily follow the show's plot. And I DO NOT own any of the characters here…:D**

Chapter 1:

"Brenda, it would be ok… I promise you. And besides, you haven't been here for Christmas since you left for London" Brandon told her twin sister over the phone.

The gang plans a mini get together for Christmas. They haven't been that close since they've been busy with their own careers and family.

Steve and Janet run a small publishing company. They have Lainey who just turned 3.

David and Donna was the busiest couple, Donna managed to be known in fashion industry as one of the most promising designer in Beverly Hills, and she has her own boutique called DM's collections. While David on the other hand is doing great in music industry, he's been producing and writing songs. They have a daughter named Jodie, 5 years old.

Andrea, a successful doctor in Beverly Med, she was separated with Jessie but maintained a very civil relationship with him for Hannah's sake.

Valerie and Brandon are living together in Casa Walsh she didn't leave Brandon since Kelly broke his heart, when she decided not to attend their own wedding. Brandon is doing great with the help of his dependable friends and family. He's currently doing a morning news show, and he's starting to be recognized in news and current affairs.

Kelly on the other hand, turns out to be a psychologist. She is currently employed by West Bev as guidance counselor, she's happy with her sister Silver.

Dylan, with Brandon and Valerie owns, Peach Pit and The after Dark, with Jim's help he used his money to invest in some of the good yielding business in Beverly Hills. Jim as his account manager slash a father to him, managed to get his life together, finished college and now he's a much better person than 5 years ago. He's into writing, mostly poems and novels.

Cindy and Jim, though in constant communication with their children, they live miles away from the busy city of Beverly Hills. Jim decided to go back and retire at Minneapolis. The twins along with the gang usually spend time in Minneapolis once in a while.

"Yeah I know that Brandon, but it's not like I haven't seen you guys since then…"

"Where? In Minneapolis? Or when we watch you in New York or the time when we visited you?" Brenda was cut off by his twin brother, she could only imagine her brother being annoyed.

"Ok fine Brandon, don't get me wrong I miss Beverly Hills, it's just that… well..." Brenda was lost for words, she asked herself _why am I having second thoughts about it? _"Ok I'll book my flight right now brother dear…now wipe that frown…"

Brenda smiled to herself, she missed Beverly Hills, she missed her friends and most especially she missed Dylan.

"Now that's a good girl…" Brandon teases "kidding aside sis... I'm excited to spend holidays with you, here in Beverly Hills…"

Before Brenda can argue, her heart melts when she heard Brandon's last phrase. "Me too Brandon... me too"

After the conversation she had with her brother, Brenda went straight online to book her flight and emailed the details back to Brandon. It was set she's coming home.

Brenda, is a very successful theater actress. She has done countless plays in London, New York, L.A., she even did a tour in Asia. Aside from the acting career she also does charity works. Usually she gets 1 night in all of her play wherein proceeds will go to her chosen charity, she's helping people from the Golden Acre.

She didn't lose communication with her family and friends. The gang and her family make it a point to watch her plays but like Brandon said, they haven't spent some quality time since she left BH.

Dylan and her has this weird relationship, weird in a sense that they both agreed to see somebody else, Brenda not wanting to go through all the pain Dylan caused her never really admit to Dylan that she's still madly in love with him. Dylan on the other hand didn't want to pressure Brenda into something that she's not totally into it. Dylan is a constant house guest in Brenda's pad in London, and has been with her in all of her plays and charity works. Dylan never got into any relationship, he only wants Brenda. As per Brenda, she had several flings/flirts but never got into a 'real' relationship too.

Brenda thanked the technology now a day, between the internet and her mobile phone she didn't have any problem connecting with anyone from back home.

_December 23_

Brenda's plane just landed and she's still nervous for some reason. She tried to push all her thoughts in coming in BH again, she kept on reminding herself that she'll be coming home with her friends and with Dylan.

Valerie eagerly waits for Brenda, in spite of reactions from Donna, Dylan and especially Brandon, she still insisted that she go alone, it's not that she didn't want anybody else with her, but she wanted to have alone time with Brenda before they all get caught up with holidays and reunions. She and Brenda may not be blood related but consider each other as sister.

"Brenda!" she yelled as she saw her other half walking towards the waiting area.

A huge smile plastered on Brenda's face as she heard Valerie's yelling, she almost run towards her and gave her a big bear hug "Oh my God! Val! I missed you Sis!"

"Err..." Val said breaking up the hug "we just saw each other last month Bren!"

Laughing, Brenda said "yeah I know… still" and gave her friend another hug

"Well, I miss you too"

Brenda looks around, and Val let out a small smirk "he's not with me Brenda… I insisted to go alone… don't worry you'll have enough of him…" she teased

Brenda shook her head and rolled her eyes, Valerie knew her well.

"C'mon Dylan's waiting for you…" Val teased further

The two brunettes head to Val's car. Drive to casa Walsh has never been that fun, singing and laughing and chatting like high school girls, Valerie updated Brenda with what's new with BH. Before they knew it, Valerie's already parking in front of casa Walsh.

"I can't believe I'm already here…" Brenda said staring at her home

Valerie went to put her arms around Brenda's shoulder "believe it sis… you're home now…"

"I know, it's just that I have a _lot_ of memory in this house" Brenda said emphasizing the word lot on her statement

"Yeah… don't I know them all?" Valerie asked looking at Brenda who gave her a fine-smartass! Look.

And they both burst into laughter. They didn't even notice the gang opening the front door and that they were all staring at them.

"ehem!" Brandon faked cough to get their attention

"Brandon!" Brenda squealed as she saw her twin brother with her friends.

"Care to share with us what you're laughing at?" Brandon asked as they all went to Brenda

"Oh it's nothing… come here give me a hug brother… I missed you" she hugged Brandon

"You don't know how peaceful my life became when you left…" Brandon said through his laughter,

Brenda hits him hard in his chest "ooouch!"

"Serves you right"

"Twins back on your corner please…" Steve said getting in between them "and Brandon we all need to say hi to Brenda if you don't mind" Steve said looking at Brandon giving him his infamous eyebrow lift.

"All yours…" Brandon said stepping aside

"Brenda!" Steve went to hug and lift Brenda "I missed you… it's so good to have you back…" Steve put Brenda down "look at you girl... you look gorgeous Bren!"

"Why thank you Steve… and I missed you too…"

"Brenda…." Donna called out trying to push Steve aside

"Donna!" the 2 girls hug like they haven't talked nor see each other for the longest time

"Did you girls just talk last night before you leave London?"David asked Brenda

"Well, I missed her..." Donna replied sweetly looking from her husband to Brenda

As they all hug and say their hellos Brenda kept looking around for Dylan, she was surprised that he haven't welcome her yet. "C'mon Brenda…. Let's move this inside and I'm sure you're starving by now…" David ushered everyone inside

"Wait my luggage" Brenda stopped and was about to head back to Val's car

"They're all upstairs in your room babe" said a husky voice that Brenda knew well

The gang smiled at Brenda's blushing, she slowly turn around to see her high school sweetheart standing there with at least 2 dozens of blue roses in his hand. Brenda locked eyes with him, in a relationship or not, Dylan definitely knew how to make her feel special.

"Brenda you mouth… keep them close" Val went to whisper in Brenda's ears but unfortunately the gang heard her, as they all head inside to give them private time

Dylan walk over and gave Brenda her flowers "welcome home Brenda" he said looking straight into her eyes and giving her a peck just at the corner of her lips.

Brenda knew Dylan's teasing her, and when she saw Dylan's smirk, she gave him her infamous look. "Not funny Mckay" Brenda said rolling her eyes

"Sorry… seriously Bren" her family and friends call her Bren most of the times but it's very different when it's coming from Dylan "I missed you and I'm glad that you're back"

"Me too… it's good to be home…" as they stare at each other's eyes for what seems like hours

"Anytime now love birds!" David called out

With that Dylan and Brenda went inside to find all of their friends in the kitchen.

Brenda went to mingle with everyone, she even played with the kids, catch up with Kelly and Andrea and listen to Steve's joke. Every now and then, she would glance to Dylan who's just staring at her the whole time and just smiling back at her.

They all moved in the living room after their meal, Brenda seat in between Dylan and Valerie while Brandon went to seat beside Valerie.

"So Brenda… how's life in London?" Andrea asked

"Well, it very nice there, I mean I get to do acting" Brenda said, being humble

"That's very humble Brenda" Valerie said rolling her eyes, between her and Brenda, Brenda is an angel. "You're like London's number one theater actress Bren!"

The gang laugh at Val's antics "I know… and it made my life in London easy…" Brenda replied "but this…" Brenda looked around "is definitely better than London!" and she gave them a heartfelt smile.

"We missed you here Bren! There are times when I need you and your 2 scoops of ice cream and I just can't reach you" Kelly said almost in tears. Her friendship with Brenda never went back to what they used to have before the triangle. Brenda didn't cut her off her life but Kelly felt the difference.

Brenda was about to say something when Donna speak "I know, like me and Brenda used to talk every single day, send pictures of each other, I went to her plays and visited her several times but it's not the same…"

Brenda looked at her two high school best friends, she missed them she missed their late night talks, they beach and peach pit hang out, study group , boy bashing and all the stuff they used to do together.

"I'm sorry I had to stay away from home for years… but please don't take it personally guys…." Brenda explained "it has nothing to do with anyone of you…" she turned to face Kelly "especially you…" Kelly gave her a nod "I did what I want to do that time, and it's not easy…. But I'm glad I did it anyway…but" Brenda stopped and pictures the gang's reaction in her next revelation

Val and Brandon look at each other "But?" Brandon asked

"But… I think I'm done with London" Brenda said smiling at everyone

"You're staying for good?" Andrea asked excitedly

"Well that depends on my brother here… do I still have place in here?" Brenda asked Brandon

"Do you even have to ask?" Brandon replied

"Well…" she looked at Dylan's who again just staring at her "what do you think babe?" she mocked Dylan's tone earlier

"I can't say it here in front of our friends and your brother" Dylan replied smirking

"Ewww!" Val reacted

Brenda playfully punch Dylan on his arm

The gang burst into laughter "and yes guys… I'm here for good!" Brenda said through her laughter

"Yay!" Kelly and Donna went up to hug Brenda

"And now, this is what I call family… c'mon guys" Steve motioned for them to join the three way hug of Kelly, Donna and Brenda.

The gang continues chatting and planning their big Christmas get together.

**Ok… hmmm I actually don't have any idea where my story leads…. But I wanna write something for them so bear with me guys… a little drama and a LOT of Dylan and Brenda scenes for you guys…. Please review…:D**

**Charms! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_thank you for all the reviews... keep them coming :D_**

**_brankel - have faith in me honey... this wont be another brenda vs. kelly or kelly vs. val thing... trust me!:D_**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Brenda was the first one up the following morning, she look around her room and smiled, Valerie didn't really change anything with her room, and she took a quick shower and went down stairs. She was shocked to see Dylan sleeping on their couch. She went to check on him and tuck him. She run her fingers on his hair and gently touches his cheeks. "God I missed you Dylan…" she whispered and kissed his forehead. She went to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for everyone. Soon as the smell of coffee fill the house, Brenda heard footsteps.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Brenda greeted Val, Brandon and Dylan

"She's definitely something man..." Brandon whispered to Dylan

"uhm Brenda don't you have jet log or something?" Val asked as she takes her seat

"I don't know I feel fine…. C'mon let's eat" Brenda said pouring coffee for them

"Let me do that Brenda… sit down" Dylan got up and continue bringing coffee for Val and Brandon

"Thanks, why didn't you tell me you're staying?"

Dylan smiled at her, he knew she'll question him "well, I didn't want to leave you on your first night here… and I didn't want to impose on sleeping with you…" he looks at Brandon "I mean beside you on your room…"

"Yeah right D" Val said

"Well you should've at least told me you're sleeping on the couch… you know we have pull outs"

"I'm sorry you're just too tired and I'm perfectly fine on your couch…. Specially after what I heard earlier" Dylan smirk

"What? What did you hear?" Brandon asked looking between Dylan and Brenda

"An angel singing music in my ears…" Dylan said looking at Brenda

"You guys are killing me!" Val said

"Geez Val… you're a little grumpy…" Brenda said laughing Val's mood

"Ok… enough about that" Brandon said "Bren what's your plan today? We don't have work till after Christmas…"

"Well, I need to shop… I didn't bring that much with me so I'll need more clothes"

"Actually you might not…" Dylan said

"Finish that sentence and your dead Mckay" Brenda cut him off

"I was just going to offer my time for you lady… you know, I can be your driver… I'll carry your bags… whatever…"

"Are you sure? I'll be with the girls…" Brenda knew Dylan hate going on shopping

"I can handle that…" Dylan said

"Ok...Sure… then we need to prepare for tonight's dinner and tomorrow party for Donna!"

"We can do that, I mean we already did groceries we just need tables and chairs for the party tomorrow" Val said

"Done!" Dylan said not even bothering to look at his friends

"Dylan what's with you?" Val asked

"What? I just think ahead, I knew we'll be needing tables and chairs so I rented them the other day is that a crime?" Dylan mocked Val

"No but it's disgustingly obvious…" Val looked at Brenda

"kids kids kids! Its Christmas… please be gentle with each other ok? I need to do some errands, gang will be here in the afternoon so we'll see later ok?" Brandon said kissing Brenda and Valerie's head.

"I'll go too, I need to take shower and freshen up before the shopping spree begins see you later" he kissed both girls too.

When sure that the boys were out of the house, Val looks at Brenda "unbelievable!"

"I know I don't know what to do either… I mean I love him..."

"Duh!"

Brenda gave her a look "how will I know if I'm ready this time… did you forget how many times I cried over the phone to you because of Dylan?"

"Nope… but I know you guys are nuts! Don't let me lock you two in a room ok?"

Brenda knew Valerie's right, she sigh "yeah ok, I'll talk to him tonight"

"And I'll be waiting to hear all the dirt ok?"

"whatever!"

After cleaning the kitchen, both girls got ready for a morning shopping with the rest of the girls. Kelly, Donna, Janet and Andrea will be meeting them at Rodeo Drive.

_Dylan patiently waits in the living room I can't believe I agree with this… Brenda getting ready that I can take but with Val? I must be head over heels…_ Dylan thought let out a laugh

When the girls came down, he was in awe. Val immediately noticed the looks and rolled her eyes "like what you see Mckay?"

"Definitely!" Dylan looks at Brenda from toes to her head.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mckay" Val said teasing both Dylan and Brenda

Brenda couldn't believe Val, Dylan smiled at her and just opened the door to let them out. Brenda wasn't wearing anything sexy, just a jean and a white tank top, hair slightly curled, make up slightly done. Dylan wasn't surprise at all Brenda can wear the biggest shirt he has, wear a messy hair and she can still look gorgeous.

So the morning shopping spree went well, tiring and fun! Dylan followed the girls everywhere, he is definitely their willing slave that morning. After 3 ½ hours of shopping, finally the girls decided to head home to prepare for the Christmas dinner.

"Give me your keys" Brenda asked as they were approaching Dylan's Porsche

"What?" Dylan asked, he heard Brenda but he wasn't sure what's on her mind

The girls look at each other, they knew how important to Dylan his good old Porsche.

"You're tired… let me drive ok?" Brenda said sweetly

_That's it. How can he possibly say no to that tone…?_ Dylan thought "I'm fine Brenda… don't worry…"

"I know… I feel like driving… please?"

Val let out a smirk Dylan would never say no to Brenda.

"Fine… but be careful ok? You're in LA now…" Dylan warned, teasing Brenda on her driving skills as he remembers her 3rd attempt in getting her license.

"I'm not that bad… I was just afraid of the parallel parking but other that I did pretty well!" Brenda argued

"Yeah right!" Val, Donna and Kelly said at the same time causing them to burst into laughter.

Brenda snap out of Dylan's hand his keys and stuck out her tongue to her friends as she made her way to the driver's seat!

"It's been ages since I first drive this…" Brenda said as she put the keys on the ignition

Dylan shook his head and reluctantly went of the passenger side, while Valerie went at the back

"Good luck Dylan!" Donna teased, as the girls went to their own cars

"You ready guys?" Brenda asked, she looks from Dylan to Val

"Sure… c'mon Brenda drive the hell out of here…" Val said and with that they all head to the casa Walsh.

* * *

please review :)

- charms~!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter for 'yall xoxo

Chapter 3

That afternoon, everyone was busy , everyone's cooking and grilling and decorating the place. Brenda wrapped her gifts for the gang and started to decorate the Christmas tree with the kids and Dylan.

"Dylan!" Brenda called "help me out here… stop peaking on the gifts ok?" Brenda said a little frustrated, Dylan's been playing with the kids and barely helping her

"I'm sorry Bren…" he turned serious and kissed Brenda on her forehead, and led her to the couch "why don't you let me and the kids finish this tree?" Brenda just nodded and relaxes herself "so Jodie, Lainey! Are we ready to finish the tree?" Dylan asked the girls

The girls looked at him and then to Brenda who just shrugged, "Do you even know how to do this? You're a boy… we" Jodie pointed to herself and Brenda and Lainey " can do it better!"

Dylan gave Brenda a look, "try me…." Dylan challenge

Soon enough the three of them started to put the Christmas decors, hang the Walsh's Christmas socks in the fire place. Brenda's giving order where to put what while Dylan was busy lifting the girls to reach higher part of the tree. After a few minutes, they were down to the last décor, the star on top of the tree, Jodie pick it up and gave it to little Lainey "here you go…"

Lainey smiled and turn to Dylan "me up…"

"Sure thing squirt" Dylan picks up Lainey, Brenda guided Lainey to steady the star on top of the Christmas tree "yay!" Brenda scoop Lainey out of Dylan, "look at our Christmas tree! Isn't it beautiful?" Brenda asked the kids

"Not as beautiful as my view here…" Dylan said staring at Brenda

Brenda looked at him for a second but didn't respond, she instead continue playing with Lainey. "Aunt Brenda… I wonder what will I get this Christmas… do you know what mommy got me?" Jodie asked

"No sweetie… we need to wait for tonight ok?" Brenda said kissing Jodie on her forehead

"Well, isn't this a picture of happy family?" Val said entering the living room, clearly intending to annoy Brenda.

"Family?" Lainey asked looking Brenda and Dylan

Brenda gave Val a look before turning to Lainey "yes, squirt we're all family here… come here" Brenda envelop the kid with a big bear hug.

"D… help me with the burgers" Brandon called from the kitchen

"Well, that's my cue… I'll be on the backyard Bren, yell if you need me…" Dylan said pecking Brenda's cheek "c'mon kiddos, let's find you mommies!" Dylan ushered the kids out of the living room

"What?" Brenda asked Val who's staring at her

"You're glowing…" Val teased

"And you're annoying!"

"Bite me!"

Val's playing a cupid for Brenda and Dylan the whole afternoon, making sure that Brenda and Dylan would be on the same place, doing the same stuff and talking to each other. Brenda tried so hard to avoid Dylan's gaze, he still makes her feel like a 16 year old girl that falls madly in love with him years ago, makes her knees weak and makes her heart beat faster than the usual.

It's almost 7:00 in the evening when they all finished everything, and prepared themselves for the dinner, leaving the 'triplets' alone in the casa Walsh to shower and freshen up.

"This is nice" Brenda, well dressed and definitely in the mood joined Brandon and Val in the living room. They were waiting for their friends to arrive, Brenda sat beside Brandon.

"I know…. Look at us…" Val faced the twins "we're grownups… we still have each other, success in our chosen craft… friends… lovers…" Val emphasized the word lovers

"I don't know about you girls… but this feels perfect…" Brandon put his arms around Brenda and Val's shoulder

They remain that way for a few minutes, reminiscing their childhood Christmases in Minnesota, talking about snow fights, exchange gifts, old friends and all that. They didn't even hear Kelly came in, Kelly stood at the entrance looking at them_. Those three definitely changed me, I'm so glad to have them in my life _she thought_. _She looked at Val, _that girl drove me crazy before_, Val's a bitch to her when she first moved in with the Walshes, Kelly thought for a moment there that Val was sent to annoy her to death. But when she realized the reason behind Val's bitchiness towards her, she couldn't help herself but to admire Val's loyalty, she's the essence of what we call best friend. Kelly used to claim being Brenda's best friends back in high school, but she did nothing but compete with Brenda. Stealing her boyfriend would be her greatest regret in her life, she looked at Brenda who's resting her head in her brother's shoulder _she made it easy for me, she forgave me over and over again, and she definitely made me a better person. _

She then looks at the last person, _Brandon!_ She felt like screaming his name _that boy showed me how to find love again…. _Though she caused him so much hurt before, Brandon never leave her side, he had seen her in her worst but he still love her. _If ever we'll get back together I won't ever let you go, it'll be for keeps. _

Kelly was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, when she heard Val calling for her "Earth to Kelly!" she snapped out of her trance and joined them at the couch. Before they even begin a conversation they heard cars parking outside which signaled the gang's arrival.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Steve being the ever perky Steve shouted through the casa Walsh as hugs and kisses were exchanged throughout the group.

Everyone is already there all but Dylan. Brenda couldn't help but to worry "he'll be here soon Bren don't worry" Andrea said from Brenda's behind, "I know you're worried"

"He's late, I just thought he'd be here before you guys" sadness in her voice is evident

"Night is young Bren… relax… think Christmas" Brenda nodded and smiled to Andrea

After another hour, Dylan finally showed up "sorry I'm late!" announcing his arrival

Before Brenda could give him a look Val step closer "Nice of you to show up D", she gave him a smirk, knowing that he'll be hearing a lot from Brenda.

"I'm sorry, I needed to buy something I forgot earlier…" Dylan explained but he was looking at Brenda

"No biggie… at least you're here" Brenda lied

The evening is of course filled with laughter, and small talks from the gang. Dinner was served and they all had a wonderful Christmas night.

Dylan had been eyeing Brenda the whole night, he has this feeling that Brenda's avoiding him at all cost. He didn't know what to do with her, he loves her and he's pretty sure that Brenda feels the same way. He saw Brenda heading to the background and he knew that this could be a good timing to talk to her.

"Follow her" Val whispered behind him, Dylan gave her a smile

"Thanks!"

When he got out, Brenda was seating on one of their beach chairs.

"Brenda" he called, causing Brenda to jump at the sound of his voice "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Dylan apologizes as he saw Brenda's reaction.

"it's ok, why are you here?" Brenda asked

Dylan gestured to Brenda if he can join her, and Brenda gave her a nod.

"well, I wanna be with you Bren…"

"Dylan…"

"No Bren let me finish…" Dylan said holding on the Brenda's hands "I'm in love with you…. I know I hurt you big time over the years… but, it's always has been you"

Brenda is now on tears listening to Dylan's confession

"The feelings I have for you when I was 16 is still the same… even deeper… please take me back Brenda" Dylan said in tears

"Dylan, I have been thinking a lot lately" Brenda said cupping Dylan's face "and yes, I wanna be with you again and this time we'll make it work… a lot of things are not certain but I know for sure that my heart belongs to you since I was 16"

Dylan looked at her like he won the lottery and couldn't find his ticket "Dylan are you ok?" a very concern Brenda asked as she saw Dylan's reaction.

"Ok? You just made me the happiest man alive Brenda. Thank you" Dylan hugged Brenda so tight, both of them were crying at this point. "I won't promise anything Brenda but I want you to know that I will do anything and everything for our relationship to work this time… no more lies, no more drama… just you and me and the love I have for you"

Brenda couldn't help but to laugh a little "when did you became so cheesy?"

"I'm hurt Bren, I'm pouring my heart out and you're laughing at me" Dylan acted a little hurt

"Well, ok, we'll start this relationship right ok? No more lies… no more drama… just you and me…"

"And me!" Valerie shouted from the door, the gang were all standing and watching the scene

"O god what did I do to deserve friends like Valerie?" Brenda whispered in Dylan's chest as she blushed.

"We're happy for you guys! Now can we party?" Brandon shouted and motion for them to get inside

"don't worry handsome I'm all yours after the party" Brenda whispered in Dylan's ears and plotted a kiss just right beside his lips, Brenda was fully aware on her effect on Dylan, evilly smiled at him and then walk out to join her friends.

"That's cruel Bren!" Dylan called after her _God I love that woman. _Was all he could think when Brenda looked at him and gave him a wink.


End file.
